The primary objecfive of the Clinical Resource Core (CRC) is to provide comprehensive programs for recruitment, community outreach and educafion, core clinical assessments, and genotyping and biological sample storage for all projects of the Udall Center. The CRC will also serve a coordinafion role between projects and cores to assure that all subjects participating in the projects of our Udall Center will complete a minimal multidisciplinary dataset, including the following: clinical rafings (off-state UPDRS), a standardized neuropsychological testing battery (see Cognitive and Behavioral core), off-state FDG PET, off-state, routine anatomical MRI, DNA banking (see below), and brain donation and banking when applicable. Data collected through the CRC will be shared with other Udail Centers and PD invesfigators at other institutions through the PD-DOC registry (see Stafisfics and Data Management Core).